A Dream Come True
by MarshmellowsSleeping
Summary: It's a Cinderella Story!    Alice is a young maiden and Shun is Prince. This story is based on Cinderella but will be mixed with my own ideas too. It's a Cinderella x Own Ideas x Bakugan story    Sorry if the summary is bad
1. Story of Their Life

**Me: **Hiiiii everyone! Well I just saw all three of the Cinderella movies again and it was so tempting to write a story almost like it =).

**Alice:** Isn't Cinderella the girl with the wicked step-mother?

**Shun:** You're not seriously thinking of doing this… are you?

**Me:** Yes and yes =).

**Alice and Shun: **… *sigh

**Me:** I want to hear some positivity! =) Well this story has the same idea as Cinderella but I'm also going to add my own ideas and of course there are going to be Bakugan characters =) Well here's my first chapter of my story =). Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT BAKUGAN OR CINDERELLA**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

I believed that there was someone out there… someone waiting for me… my knight in shining armor. Someone that will love me… and care for me…

"Alice! To my room this instance!" my step-mother shouted from above. I stopped washing the floor and dropped the cloth back into the bucket. The hall was huge and would take forever to clean if I kept daydreaming. I sighed and then picked up the bucket and placed it next to the marble stairs. I wiped my wet hands on my apron and made my way up the stairs to my step-mother's room. The house was a marvelous place. Everything was handcrafted with care by my father. The stairs had a railing with a beautiful pattern and the floors had the wonderfully designed tiles. I admired everything my father did. When I got to my step-mother's door, I hesitated. What did I do wrong this time? I knocked softly.

"Come in," her voice was quiet but full of anger like usual. I opened the door slowly and found my two step-sisters in the room too. The room had a nice shade of paint and carpet. The windows were wide open and my step-sisters were both picking out dresses to try on from a closet. It used to be my closet… all the dresses I used to own was in there. My step-mother forbids me to go into this room without permission. She had given me a few dresses she had chosen after my father died. They were all the same… a sleeveless dress that went up to my knees and a long sleeve shirt under it (A/N: It's what Cinderella wears in her first movie =) I love all three movies so much! =)). I didn't complain at all. I was grateful she gave me dresses.

"Step-mother, did you call for me?" I asked politely. My father had married again after my mother died from sickness. He was afraid I would feel lonely so he married Sellon, my step-mother. She already had two daughters named Soon and Chris when she moved in. It was wonderful until my father was killed… Sellon despised me. She hated me for being my father's favourite… she hated that my father loved me more.

"Here's the rest of your list of chores," she handed me a piece of rolled up paper. I unrolled it and gasped.

"All of this…?" I whispered.

"Yes, first you will finish washing the floor. Then you'll change the curtains and gather our bed sheets. They need to be washed today. Then laundry and don't forget the supermarket. After that you will help Chris and Soon with their dresses and then and only then will you be able to take your break," she ordered.

"Yes step-mother," I sighed. I heard Soon and Chris snicker as they tried on their dresses. I left the room and shut the door quietly. It was going to be a long day. I went back to the hall and continued to wash the floor. I took the bucket of water and placed it in the middle again. Then I rinsed the cloth and started to scrub the floor.

"If only Fairy Godmother Julie hadn't saved me," I whispered to myself. When my mother was about to have me, she grew very sick. The village doctor had said there was no way I could survive. Then that night, Fairy Godmother Julie appeared in my mother and father's room. She granted my mother's wish of seeing me healthy. If she didn't, then my father wouldn't have had to marry again and spend time with a woman that never loved him.

"Alice…" I heard a voice whisper. I looked around to make sure no one was there before I made my way to the open window.

"Runo?" I called as I lifted myself on to the windowsill and jumped out on to the fresh snow. I was immediately enveloped by a hug. I hugged my best friend back.

"I haven't seen you in weeks! So much has happened," she said hurriedly knowing that I had to go back inside soon. My best friend, Runo Misaki, came from a very rich family. Today she wore a beautiful long blue dress with a white soft warm cape that was embroidered with fur because of the cold.

"I miss you so much," I admitted.

"Same," she sighed without letting go of me, "I met a knight the other day. He was so dreamy… I'm going to meet him at the ball tomorrow."

"There's a ball?" I asked confused.

"Yes, tomorrow," she stared at me in disbelief, "Didn't the messenger, Marucho, come to your house?"

"I... I don't know…" I said sadly. Why did Sellon have to hide it from me? Why couldn't I go to the ball?

"Alice, you're the only person who's never seen the prince before," Runo pointed out. I sighed smiling. I had always imagined him to be tall, brave and handsome… someone that others could look up to when they needed protection…

"I really want to," I snapped out of my thoughts. I really wanted to see the prince. It was a bit stupid to be living in a kingdom and not know who the prince is.

"Well maybe if you ask your step-mother, she might…" Runo was interrupted by a cold voice.

"The answer is no," I turned around to find Sellon standing inside the house annoyed and angry.

"I better go," Runo whispered. I gave her a slight nod and then she left hurriedly. I stood there staring at the snow covered ground unsure of what to do next.

"Alice Gehabich, come in this instant," Sellon commanded.

"Yes step-mother," I lifted myself on to the windowsill again and then slipped back into the house. After a long uncomfortable silence I knew I had to say something, "Step-mother, I'm sorry, I can explain."

"You are to stay at home tomorrow when we're at the ball. You are to not have dinner tonight," she stated and then grabbed my arm. She began to pull me across the hall and stopped at a door.

"No, please don't leave me in there," I begged. I had been left in that empty closet before for a two nights. It was cold and dark in there. It was the place she would send me whenever I disobeyed her. I struggled to not be pushed in. She opened the door and tilted my chin with her finger so I would look at her.

"Disobey me again and it will get worse," she threatened. She shoved me into the closet. I tripped over my own feet and fell.

"No, please!" I cried as she slammed the door shut. I heard the key go in and the door lock but that didn't stop me from trying. I picked myself up from the cold stone ground and looked for the knob. I tried turning it over and over again… it was no use. I knew she wouldn't let me out until tomorrow morning when she needed me to fix their dresses. I dropped to the ground slowly and broke down into tears. Why was this happening to me? I brought my knees close to my chest and continued to cry…

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"You're a knight Dan, show me some of your skills," I smirked as he tried one of his moves again. I held up my sword and blocked it easily. Then I managed to fling his sword out of his hand and point sword at his throat. We were currently in my training room. There were swords hung up on one side of the walls and shields on another. It was my favourite place to be in the palace.

"Okay, either I need a lot more practice or you're just way too good," Dan panted as I took my sword back and placed it back in my sheath.

"Just because I'm the prince doesn't mean you need to go easy on me," I glared annoyed. Every single time we had our sword fights, he would always go easier on me. One of the servants handed me a cup of water and I thanked him.

"I wouldn't dare upset the prince," Dan laughed as he raised both his hands innocently. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Daniel Kuso was my best friend and one of the knights that worked in my castle. We had known each other since we were four. His personality was completely different than mine… I honestly don't know how he became my best friend.

"Prince Shun," I turned to the door and saw one of the servants standing there, "King Ace and Queen Mira want to see you your highness."

"Thank you Chan. Could you please tell my father and mother I'll be there in a second," I asked.

"Yes your highness," she gave a quick bow and then left the room.

"Man, it must be awesome being the prince," Dan grinned as he walked towards the door. I followed him out.

"Sure it is," I stated sarcastically. Most people would think being a prince was wonderful. Every single maiden in the kingdom wants to marry you and you get special treatment. You get to live in a huge castle and you have everything you want. Well it wasn't true. For just a few minutes… even for just a minute, I would like to leave the castle without anyone following. I wanted to be free and do whatever I please without my father reminding me the responsibilities of a prince once every half an hour. I stepped into a long hall with many windows. I peaked outside and saw the beautiful snow falling slowly from the sky.

"Why wouldn't it be? You're going to be in charge one day!" Dan had a huge grin on his face as he imagined all the food I could order him.

"I'll be right back," I told him when we reached the king and queen's throne room. He nodded slightly before going back to his dream. The two guards bowed and then opened the door for me. I thanked them before heading inside. I walked across the long red carpet. There were portraits of our ancestors on the walls along with some paintings from when I was young. At the end of the carpet, the king and queen sat on there throne smiling.

"Did you call for me?" I asked.

"Yes Shun. Guess what?" Ace got out of his throne and approached me. Before I could guess, my mother had already told me.

"You're going to get married!" Mira said joyfully.

"What?" I shouted surprised.

"To Princess Fabia. She's from the Kingdom of Neathia," Mira continued.

"Wait, but why?" I questioned. Marrying was something I haven't thought about yet. I wasn't interested at all.

"Shun, you're the Prince of Vestroia. It's time for you to get married," Ace explained.

"But mother, father, I don't even know who she is," I argued.

"Queen Serena and I have been friends for quite long. She married to a kind man, King Jesse," Mira tried persuading me but it wasn't going to work (A/N: Haha guys I know Serena and Jesse don't exactly mix… XD but I couldn't think of a better guy, sorry).

"Mother, I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready for this," I sighed.

"It's too late Shun. Princess Fabia will be coming to our ball tomorrow," Ace stated not wanting to argue with me anymore.

"She can come, whatever but don't expect to like her," I said still not convinced. I turned around and left my parents thinking. Why did I have to get marry now? I pushed the door open angrily and found my best friend on the ground rubbing his head.

"You could have opened the door slower you know," Dan glared.

"Whatever," I was definitely not in the mood to deal with him. I understood why my mother and father were so keen on having me marry Fabia. First reason, she was a princess. Second, according to Mira, she was beautiful. And third, my parents want our family tree to continue to grow.

"What happened in there?" Dan asked curiously.

"It's none of your business," I muttered.

"Okay fine. I'll just leave you be. Besides, I need to go feed my horse," Dan turned around and started walking the other way.

"Wait," I turned to face him. He had one of his cheesy smiles.

"So you're going to tell me?" he asked hopefully.

"No," I stated bluntly, "But I do want to go ride my horse."

"Fine. Be that way hot-shot," Dan teased. I sighed and followed him to the stable. Some things just don't change, "Did I tell you I have a date at the ball?"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes as Dan started to tell me about a blue haired maiden. Why did people fall in love so easily? What's the point anyway? It's even worse since I'm the prince. I needed to marry someone with 'high authority' my father once said. If I wasn't going to marry Fabia, I would probably end up marrying another princess. I sighed. I guess that's just life as a prince.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> How was it? This story isn't going to be following the exact story of Cinderella so it is going to have more chapters =). You'll see what I mean next chapter. There may be some parts you'll recognize too =)

**Runo:** Wait I have a date with a knight?

**Dan:** Don't tell me it's me!

**Runo:** I thought he was dreamy?

**Me:** Hehe…

**Dan and Runo:** Are you out of your mind?

**Me:** Uhh… it'll get better =). Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Please leave a review or a comment. I like to hear your opinions =). Thanks for reading! I'll see you next time! =)


	2. Love at First Sight?

**Me: **Hi everyone! Well I was going to update after my exams but the outcome of my first chapter turned out better than I thought and I felt bad for you keeping you guys waiting. Anyway, thanks for your reviews! =)

_**Tear Droplet: **_Thank you, I'm glad you did =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**Light-Sakura: **_Same! You should definitely watch the third movie. Jaq and Gus are so cute in that one and the prince talks more too. I would buy the movie but unfortunately it's in Disney's Vault right now. Anyway, I'm happy you're looking forward to this. Incase I disappoint you though; it's not going to follow the story Cinderella completely. It's just based on it. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Eyes for Colt only: **_Thank you. I'm guessing you like Cinderella too =) Yup I'll definitely keep writing this one. Thanks for your review! =)

_**AsianBunny: **_Haha I actually didn't think of Aladdin. I haven't watched the movie in so long. Anyway, thanks for the review! =)

_**drake0: **_Yay! Another Disney fan! =) I'm glad you like it. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Laura B: **_Yeah Cinderella is one of my favourites too. Aw thank you =). I thought that a twist would be better since most readers have seen Cinderella already. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl: **_Lol yeah I used Sellon because Chris and Soon are kind of hers to command. Yup, I had to add Kusaki xD. Haha I feel so predictable. Oh by the way, I know this might sound really random but I was reading my reviews from Change of Heart today and in one of the reviews you gave me, chapter 12 I think, reminds me of this story. Here's what you said: "_Come on Shun...!,,, Win it for Alice... And make your dream TOGETHER with Alice come TRUE...,,, U will make d story like that, will you...? :D"_ Isn't that funny? My story this time is about Alice's dream to find someone, which will be Shun, a prince. Lol, I just thought you might want to know xD. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**NMS: **_Haha yeah some characters were badly paired xD. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**JennaRinslet11: **_Yay another Disney and Shurisu fan =). Haha I think another reviewer also said Sellon is mother-like. Now that I think about it, she kind of is. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**hungryhippo1000: **_Um I think the old Disney version is the original story. I don't think they made another one but they did make two sequels for it =). Haha don't worry, I can be immature too xD. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**SheepRainbow: **_Aww that is a cute penname =D. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Blueperfect: **_I'm really glad you decided to give my story a chance =). I really appreciate it. Yeah Cinderella and Bakugan xD. Oh does your cousin have a fanfiction account? =) Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

**Me:** Ahhhhhhh exams!

**Marucho: **Calm down…

**Me:** That's easy for you to say! You're smart -_-

**Marucho:** Well… relaxing helps…

**Me:** *sigh. Anyway, I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Here's the little recap.

_Alice has a step-mother who treats her badly._

_Sellon, her step-mother wouldn't allow Alice to know about the ball but she found out from Runo and got in trouble._

_Shun is a prince and has to get married soon._

_He doesn't find a reason to love anyone._

__**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR CINDERELLA OR THE LITTLE MERMAID!**

****(The Little Mermaid because Shun's clothes is from that movie, that's all.)

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

I had woken up more than a few hours ago… the door still wouldn't budge. It was probably almost night. I was starving and cold. There wasn't a fireplace in the closet and Sellon would definitely not put fire in the fireplace in the room on the other side of the door. I heard some footsteps… I recognized them Sellon's. I waited for her to slip the key in and open the door. The light was bright and bothered my eyes since I've been in the dark for a day. I looked up at her and saw her frown.

"Get up Alice. We need the dresses fixed now," she demanded.

"Yes step-mother," I got off the floor and left the closet. It felt so good to be out of there. I felt her gaze on me as I smiled. Then I gasped when I saw dirt all over the floor. The whole hall was covered in mud prints.

"You will clean that up when we leave," she stated simply and started to walk. I followed her obediently. I really didn't want to get locked in there again. She went up the stairs and into a room. I heard my two step-sisters before I saw them.

"Soon that's my necklace!" Chris yelled.

"No, it's mine," Soon grabbed the necklace from Chris.

"It's mine! Tell her mother!" Chris whined. I watched as Soon cut the necklace with a pair of scissors. The beads rolled all over the place.

"Girls, stop this instance. I want you to where the dresses you chose. Alice, pick up the beads," she commanded.

"Yes step-mother," I bent down and started to pick up the beads. My eyes kept finding there way to the closet. The dresses in there were beautiful. I imagined myself going to the ball wearing one of them… I sighed happily at my dream and snapped back into reality when I felt myself being stepped on.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't see you there," Soon eyed me carefully before going to look at herself in the mirror. Soon had always thought I was up to something. She was waiting for an opportunity to bust me… unfortunately, I didn't have a plan.

"It's okay," I replied quietly and stood up.

"The prince is going to fall in love with me tonight," Chris said dreamily, "We're going to dance all night."

"In your dreams," Soon teased.

"Now girls, as long as one of you get the prince, we will be royalty. Alice, go fix there dresses," Sellon ordered.

"Yes step-mother," I went to my two step-sisters and immediately started to work. When they leave, I would be able to eat. I thought about all the food in the fridge and realized they wouldn't be there anymore. Sellon wouldn't make it that easy for me.

"Does this necklace look better or does this one?" Soon asked. She had two expensive necklaces in her hands.

"I'm done step-mother," I reported.

"Go clean the hall now," she didn't thank me or anything. She just sent me away again.

"Yes step-mother," the disappointment was clear in my voice and I saw her smirk on my way out. I stared at the ground as I made my way outside. It was freezing but I had to get to the well if I wanted some water. The well was old and made of wood and stone. It was near a barn where my horse used to be. Sellon had sold it to someone the day after my father's death. I attached the rope to the bucket and dropped it into the well. Then I pulled it up slowly. Then I untied the rope and carried the bucket back into the house. I grabbed some soap on my way and mixed it with my water. I dropped the piece of cloth in it too and then stopped at the hall. I stared at the floor still wondering how they got the ground this dirty. I bent down on to my knees next to the bucket. I took the wet cloth out and started to scrub the floor.

"Let's go girls, the coach will be here any moment," I heard Sellon say. All three of them stepped into the room… they looked beautiful…

"May I please come?" I asked.

"Are you done your chores?" she questioned.

"No, but I…" I begged but was interrupted by a voice full of annoyance.

"Then the answer is no," she said sternly. Chris stuck her tongue out at me. Then Soon kicked my bucket of water over. It spilled all over the ground. I sighed defeated.

"Come girls, let's go," Sellon opened the door and waited for her daughters to go outside. Then she looked at me and smirked, "Don't worry, it'll only get worse from here."

She closed the door and I was all alone. It was unfair. Why couldn't I go? I cried silently as I continued to wash the floor. I wiped the tears from my eyes. Where was my happy ending? An hour later, I was finally finished. I made my way down to my room. I was starving and needed to go get some food. I couldn't go dressed like this though. One of Sellon's friends might recognize me and tell her. I opened my closet. I had sets of the same 'servant clothes', that's what Chris called it… but there was one dress that was different. It wasn't fancy or anything. It used to be my mother's. I wore this dress whenever I snuck out at night. It was a yellow long sleeve dress that went a bit pass my knees and had a cover. Oh top of it was a brown sleeveless shirt (A/N: If you guys have seen Cinderella 3, it's the dress she wears in the beginning when they sing "Perfectly Perfect". I do not own this). I changed into the dress and got my navy blue cape that had a hood. I tied the string together so it would stay on.

"Don't worry, they won't find out. I'll just be out for a few minutes to get some food and I'll be back," I reassured me. I smiled and then left the house.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

This was great… just great… the night of the ball (A/N: By the way, that was sarcasm. I know it's hard to tell if it is when reading). I was in my room getting dressed. My room was huge and had a nice balcony. It was simple and I liked it that way. I smoothed out my clothes. It was navy blue and had golden coloured shoulder pads (A/N: It's what Cinderella's prince wears at the ball but it's navy blue instead of yellow). This used to be Ace's. He always got excited whenever I wore it. _Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," I answered. Chan's head poked out behind the door nervously.

"You look amazing your majesty. The king and queen are waiting for you at the entrance," she bowed.

"Thank you," I stepped outside and walked towards the entrance. Ace and Mira were very excited about Fabia. I could hear people coming into the palace and making there way to the ballroom. There were many guards leading people and supervising. I walked passed them and they all bowed.

"It's the prince!"

"He's so dreamy…"

"He looks so strong…" I heard girls say as I passed by them. I gave them a few smiles here and there. After all, I did need to make a good impression. I found my parents standing in front of a huge painting of our family. Beside them were three other people.

"Shun, come!" Mira called. The three unknown people turned towards me and smiled. They were all dressed in expensive clothing.

"Shun, this is Queen Serena, King Jesse and Princess Fabia," my father introduced. I bowed and found the princess staring at me. She was wearing a long yellow dress with many layers under it. She had a red sash. I took her hand and kissed it politely.

"Hi…" Fabia smiled shyly.

"Hi," I greeted as well and then there was a long awkward silence… which was broken by Dan.

"Hey buddy!" Dan half-yelled excitedly. He was holding hands with a girl with blue hair. This must be the girl she was talking about.

"Shun why don't you take Fabia and go join the ball," Serena suggested. I looked to my mom and she urged me to go. I groaned silently but obeyed.

"Shall we?"

"Yes," she grinned as she wrapped her arm around mine. We walked towards Dan and his date. The girl was wearing a blue dress that had beautiful patterns made out of silk. She probably came from a rich family.

"Shun, this is Runo. Runo, this Shun… but you probably knew that already," Dan voice was full of enthusiasm. I was wondering if he had drunk too much.

"It's an honour to meet you, your highness," Runo curtsied politely.

"Stop being so formal," Dan complained then he looked inside the ballroom and laid his eyes on something, "Let's get some food!"

"Dan! We just ate," Runo glared.

"So? I'm still hungry," he said defensively.

"Pig," she whispered and I couldn't help but grin. Dan finally had what he wanted. He used to say he wanted a truthful girl and there she is.

"What did you call me?" Dan asked.

"You heard me," Runo stated and started to go inside the room. Then Dan did something I never thought I would see. He wrapped his arm around Runo's waist and easily carried her bridal style in his arms.

"Now you have to come," Dan placed on his cheesy grin.

"Daniel Kuso! Let me go," she laughed but still wrapped her arms around his neck. I was too busy being happy for my friend that almost forgot about the princess next to me.

"Do you want to go dance?" Fabia asked. I didn't really like to dance but I took her anyway. I placed my hand around her waist and the other was entwined with hers. She placed her other hand on my shoulder and we started to move to the music. The ballroom was filled with guests. Many girls stared at us as we glided across the floor. The curtains on the huge windows were opened and the snow falling from the sky looked beautiful. I wasn't paying attention and accidentally lead her to the table. She spun and then crashed into someone. The person who was holding the whole bowl of punch spilled it on both of us.

"I'm so sorry," the commoner apologized. He continuously bowed scared.

"It's fine," I gave him a gentle smile and took the bowl from him.

"It's fine? Look at me!" her yellow dress was now mixed with red. She shook it angrily.

"I'm so sorry your highness," he apologized once more.

"Take this man to the dungeon," she ordered. The man fell on his knees and started to beg. He kept saying sorry over and over again. He told us he had kids and a wife to take care of. I couldn't help but pity him. A few guards came and grabbed on to him.

"Stop," I commanded. The guards immediately stopped trying to put the shackles on him, "As the Prince of Vestroia I command you to let him go."

"But Shun…" Fabia started to complain but I cut her off.

"I don't know how it works in Neathia but it works differently here," I stated. The man looked up at me gratefully and thanked me over and over again. I nodded and then went up to my room to change. I had had enough of the ball. Since most commoners were in here, I was going to sneak out into the village. I took off my clothes and then got out something simpler. It was a long sleeve white shirt and a pair of greyish black pants with a red belt (A/N: It's the clothes Prince Eric wears in the Little Mermaid. Haha you're probably wondering how that story has to do with anything xD. It doesn't =P). I got my boots on and then grabbed my black cape. I didn't want anyone to see me. I covered myself with the cape and placed the hood over my head. Then I got my window open and climbed out. There were long vines that lead all the way to the ground and I used that to help me. Phase one was complete. Now I needed to get my horse.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

A wondrous aroma of fresh bread got me to go into the bakery. I took off my hood and smiled at the baker.

"It smells wonderful," I complimented. The whole bakery was filled with fresh bread and other treats. The baker was busily putting another block of bread into the oven but he still gave me a smile.

"Hi there Alice, long time no see," he laughed at my shocked expression.

"Joe…" I gasped. I ran to him and gave him a huge hug. He laughed again before he picked me up and swung me around. Joe was one of my best friends, Runo being the other. He was almost like a brother to me. Whenever something bothered me, he could tell and whenever I needed him, he was there. Unfortunately, after my father died, Sellon forbid me to see him or Runo again. I still sneak out to see Runo sometimes.

"How have you been Alice?" he asked worriedly.

"I've been alright," I lied.

"Don't lie. I know how miserable you must be since you know…" he didn't want to mention my father's death. Joe knew how much it impacted my life.

"It's fine. You can say it," I sighed.

"Here, you must be hungry," he handed me a loaf of bread and I thanked him. It tasted so good… it was so warm.

"How long have you had this bakery for?" I asked curiously. I was thinking of visiting him too.

"About a year or so," he replied.

"Wait, where's Chan?" I realized she wasn't here with him. Chan and Joe were lovers. They had promised each other that they were going to get married one day. He was so sweet in front of her and she was so pretty.

"She… she's working at the castle now… she started about a year ago…" he said sadly.

"Wait… but why?" I asked.

"It's… it's nothing really…" I could tell he was lying but I didn't urge him to tell me. I felt horrible for even starting this topic.

"I'm sorry," I apologized and then hugged him.

"It's no big deal," he sighed.

"Well, it's been great seeing you again but I better go," I smiled sadly. He nodded understandingly and then gave me one last hug.

"I'll see you soon?" he asked. I nodded and then turned to leave. I didn't know someone had come into the bakery until I collided into him. I nearly fell and grabbed the first thing I could, his arm which found its way around my waist preventing me from falling over.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice sounded smooth and velvety… then he took off his hood and I stood there mesmerized. He had jet black hair that was tied into a low pony tail. His eyes were a stunning honey-brown colour. I could feel the heat coming out of his body… it was warm and comforting. My hand on his arm told me that he had well-built muscles. I could feel my heart speed.

"Uh… yeah I'm fine," I blushed.

"Would you like me to take you home?" he offered.

"No, that's fine…" I started but was interrupted by him.

"No, I insist," he took his arm off my waist and I stepped back a bit so there was some room between us. He waited for my answer and I just nodded. He opened the door for me and bowed. A giggle escaped from my lips and saw a small smile light up his face. I turned back to wave bye to Joe but stopped when I saw the mixture of emotions on his face… he looked sad… worried… he stood there staring at us… as if waiting for us to leave...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>I know I said I was going to update my other one-shot for the Christmas special but it's a bit short so I'm going to try extending it.

**Dan:** Procrastination…

**Me:** Well at least I updated another story =)

**Dan:** Still… procrastination

**Me:** Way to make a girl feel better xD. Anyway, thanks so much for your time! Please review and comment. Thanks =). I'll see you next time! =)


	3. Friends or Foes?

**Me:** Hi everyone! It's been a while since I updated and I am so sorry. I've been getting a lot of homework lately. Thanks so much for the reviews! =)

_**Hungryhippo1000: **_Same! I think he's the best Disney Prince too xD. Too bad Cinderella's prince doesn't actually have a real name… even the mice do xD. Oh you meant the original one before Disney… is it a movie too? Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel: **_Haha I'm guessing you liked it =). When I read your review, the song I was listening to was singing that lol xD. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**JennaRinslet11: **_Haha I love reading reviews like that xD. Yeah I think Shun has this secret kind and happy side… besides his cold usual self xD. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl: **_Yeah she's going to mean in this story xD. I don't hate Fabia but I thought that if someone's going to fight over Shun with Alice, it would be her. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Light-Sakura: **_That's great! I'm glad you liked the movie and my chapter =). Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**SheepRainbow: **_Hehe you're welcome xD. JoexChan are one of the other couples I like =). I think they look really cute together =). Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Laura B: **_Aww thanks =). I've been trying to improve my writing by adding more details about the background and stuff like that. Oh Alice didn't recognize him because she's never seen him before. Yeah Dan and Runo are like two peas in a pod xD haha until the pod breaks because of their fighting and somehow they make it grow again xD. Well, about the ball thing. You might enjoy this chapter =). Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

**Me: **Alright so I'll have to update my other story later on. Sorry.

**Dan:** Blah blah blah, just start the story

**Marucho:** Dan, girls like patient guys

**Me:** And that is why he doesn't have a girlfriend

**Dan:** I've got Runo!

**Me:** Hah! You admit it! Anyway, here's the recap and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter:

_Alice sneaks out of her house to buy some food to eat._

_Shun sneaks out of the castle to get away from the ball and Fabia._

_Alice sees her old friend Joe._

_Alice and Shun crashes into each other._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR CINDERELLA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's P.O.V.<strong>

I closed the bakery door behind me. The lights inside shone out of the window and lighted up her face… she was beautiful… she had big chocolate brown eyes and perfect wavy orange hair that framed her face delicately. The falling snow landed in her hair and eyelashes… she was stunning… but that didn't mean I was going to fall for her. She was like all the other girls… except with no respect for the prince. I wasn't really bothered by that though… I was a normal villager to her. Wasn't that what I've always wanted to be? I approached her and reached for her waist so I could help her on the horse but she stepped back scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you," normally, I would have rolled my eyes but this time, I could truly tell that she was frightened. She wasn't just a villager who was trying to flirt with the prince. I looked closely at her and saw her biting her lip.

"It's not that… I really don't think you should take me home," she gave me a worried smile.

"It's dark and unsafe," I said bluntly as I realized Ace's manner lessons automatically showed themselves. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be willing to take her home. The life of a prince was full of rules… most of them about manners and politeness.

"Oh it wasn't you fault, it was mine," she countered. I shrugged ignoring her comment and then lifted her on to my horse. I gently tugged the reins of my horse so it would trot slowly next to me. The faster I got her home, the faster I could leave. The snow was falling gently and it was silent and peaceful… until I heard some music. I looked up and saw a few lanterns. There was a wooden platform near the frozen lake and there were people dancing happily. I realized that these were poor villagers who didn't have enough money to buy nice dresses for the ball… probably maids and blacksmiths. I felt my heart ache for them…

"It's beautiful…" I heard her whisper. Her eyes grew big as we got closer. At that moment, I knew she didn't come out a lot. She must have been a maid of some sort too. She had a huge smile on her face when she saw people dancing. I stopped the horse and tied him around a post. I held out a hand for her. She stared at my wide-eyed, "Can we really stay for a while?"

"I don't see why not," I replied. Besides, I still didn't know where she lived. She took my hand and I helped her off the horse. The wooden platform turned out to be a porch of an old bar. No one seemed to be drunk though. Everyone seemed to be having fun despite the cold and falling snow. There was a woman at the gate who waved at us. We approached her and she handed me a flower.

"How about you give that to your stunning girlfriend," she grinned. I just gave her a slight nod and then turned to the girl. She was too busy looking at the scene to hear what the woman said.

"Here," I placed the flower in her hair when she turned towards me. She smiled and then thanked me. We walked on to the porch where people were dancing just when a slow song started. I looked at the girl wondering if she wanted to dance. I might as well make her one day outside a happy one.

"May I have this dance?" I bowed holding my hand out.

"Umm… well I don't exactly know how to dance…" she admitted sheepishly.

"It's alright, I'll teach you," I offered and then took her hand. I took her hand and placed one of them on my shoulder. Then I told her to put her other hand on my arm. I gently placed one of my hands on her waist and then the other one around her back. I whispered steps to her and she caught on quickly.

"Oh sorry," she gasped when she stepped on my foot. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression… it felt good to laugh like this again… the last time I laughed like this was when I met a girl by the same lake we were at now. I couldn't remember her face but I was heartbroken when she left me… love isn't worth the pain…

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Seeing the boy laugh made me giggle… I continued to smile. I couldn't remember the last when I felt so happy… actually I could. It was at this same lake with a boy… a boy I wanted to be with so badly but couldn't. After my father died, I couldn't go see him anymore. I had convinced myself he was married or was going to years ago. I had also believed that he was either going to return or I would find someone who would love me more.

"Why aren't you at the royal ball?" he asked me suddenly. I felt a bit nervous around him… especially since I haven't been around guys like him in years. Not to mention that he was good looking and nice.

"Well… it's kind of a long story…" I smiled nervously not wanting to tell him. What if he knew step-mother and end up telling her? No… he didn't seem like that kind of guy.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter why you didn't go," he pulled me closer to him absentmindedly. I didn't mine as I placed my head on his chest. I was going to cherish every moment of this… his body was warm and smelled nice… at that moment, I was truly happy. Then… the huge clock rang.

"Oh no!" I gasped as I pulled myself away from him. It was midnight! Sellon was going to be home soon!

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I need to go," I started to run towards the gate but was stopped when he gently grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, why?" he questioned confused.

"I-I…" I thought of a lie desperately. The clock rang again.

"Please, at least tell me you name," he begged. My head was spinning in circles. I couldn't tell him my name! Sellon will surely find out if I do! I pulled my arm away from him and started to run. I didn't look back… not even when I felt the flower in my hair fall on to the ground… the only evidence of tonight. By the time I got home, it was a bit pass midnight. Luckily, no lights were on meaning Sellon wasn't home yet. I calmly walked through the door and then closed it behind me. What was I thinking? Spending time with an unknown boy? It was so wonderful though… it was that same place with Shun, the boy. I wondered where he was now… or if he still remembered me. I couldn't remember how he looked but I remembered that feeling when he would wrap his arms around me and hold me gently… the same touch the boy I met had (A/N: So in Cinderella 3, the prince remembers Cinderella because of the way her hand felt when he touched her so that's where this came from =))… I was so childish. There was no way I would see the boy again or have another night as wonderful.

"It was all just a dream…" I whispered and began to cry quietly.

**Sellon's P.O.V.**

When I got into the house, I hurried silently down to Alice's room to see if she was there. I heard her sobbing on the other side of the door and I smirked satisfied. As long as she was suffering, I was going to be content. Just then, a knock was heard on the door so I went back up to the marble floored hall to answer it. I opened the door and wasn't surprised to see him there…

"You're a bit late Joe, she's already home," I stated annoyed. Joe was one of Alice's best friends and I made him betray her. I had sent Chan, his love, to work at the palace. I had promised him to watch and protect her if he would follow Alice whenever she left the house. He was so gullible… as if I could control what the kingdom does to their servants. I wasn't planning to let Alice find someone to marry. I wanted to keep her locked up until she died…

"I know… but I saw her with…" he started unsure if he should continue.

"With who? I will hurt Chan if you do not tell me. I will torture her and I can get her killed…" I threatened.

"No please don't hurt her. I beg you. Alice… she… she was with the prince," he blurted out quickly.

"The prince…?" I grabbed the collar of his shirt angrily, "Can you swear that you are a hundred percent sure that he was the prince?"

"Yes… I can…" he stammered. I pushed him and he fell into the snow. He stood up quickly and the scurried away. So she met the prince. I calmed myself down and then smirked, knowing that she didn't know who the prince was… I knew that any man was bound to fall in love with her, including the prince. I just needed to stop them…

_At the Castle…_

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Why did the girl just leave like that? The worse part was the fact that I didn't know her name. I held the flower that she dropped in my hand. I walked through the long red-carpeted hall. I knew I was going to be in a lot of trouble…

"Shun Kazami stop right there young man!" I froze at the sound of Ace's voice.

"No dear, don't yell. You've got high blood pressure," Mira calmly stated. I turned around and saw her patting his shoulder gently (A/N: I think the king in Cinderella has high blood pressure… that's the reason for Ace's high blood pressure xD). I sighed and then approached my parents.

"Good evening, father, mother," I bowed politely hoping to make them less angry… unfortunately, these things don't work on Ace.

"Good evening? Shun you left the ball and ditched Fabia! She's your wife to be, you can't just leave her," he scolded.

"What your father is trying to say is… where did you run off to?" Mira asked. Mira was more of the gentle one… well she tries to be but sometimes Ace ticks her off and she yells at him… I've got complicated parents.

"Well… it's kind of a long story and it's getting late. How about I tell you tomorrow?" the truth was, I didn't want to tell them about the girl. I kept the flower hidden in my hand.

"Then you better being…" Ace ordered, "Start from when you impolitely left the princess of Neathia."

"Uh… I kind of snuck out of the kingdom… and there was a blizzard… so I had to stay at the bakery for a while…" I lied.

"Shun you know better than to…" he started yell but Mira interrupted him.

"He's tired Ace, let our son go to sleep," she gave me a we're-going-to-talk-later look before dismissing me. I went off to my room quickly. My bed sheets have been change and I knew a servant must have come in. Usually, I didn't allow that without my permission… but today, I just shut the door quietly and lay on my bed. I placed the flower on my bedside table, next to the dish with a lit candle. I tucked my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. The light from the candle created shadows in my room. I couldn't believe it… that girl was actually okay. She wasn't like one of those flirting villagers… but she definitely wasn't as pleasant as Alice. I wondered why she stopped seeing me… we were so happy together… at least I thought we were. She was on my mind every second of everyday… and here I was, telling myself to forget her for the past couple of years… and the worse part is, I don't even remember how she looked. It felt as if her whole existence just disappeared from my mind… but today, I felt that familiar touch again. When Alice would snuggle into my arms and rest her head on my chest… now when I thought of Alice, that girl came into my mind.

**Fabia's P.O.V.**

(A/N: In Cinderella 3, god-mother's wand gets stolen by Anastasia and time gets rewound and the prince forgets about Cinderella but in my story, time doesn't get rewound. They just forget each other. And in the movie, the fairy god-mother gets turned into stone; in this story it's going to be different)

I came all the way from Neathia for this? Why doesn't Shun like me? Since I was young, I've been seeing photos of Shun… I've been imaging what it would be like if we were married… if he was mine. Shun was handsome, intelligent and attractive too. No wonder so many girls liked him. He was even more attractive in person. I walked on the clean red carpet through a long hallway to my room. If only we'll get married… I hummed a soft tune from my music box I had back in Neathia. It was almost like a lullaby. I gently pushed open the door to my room and found my mother, father and a boy about my age inside. I recognized him.

"Fabia dear, all our worries are gone," my mother, Serena smiled. I gave her a confused look.

"Ren, show Fabia," Jesse, my father ordered. That's his name… Ren. Ren walked up from behind Jesse and held out a glass container. I looked at it and gasped.

"You found her again? I thought she escaped," I grinned happily. Inside the glass container was a fairy… fairy god-mother Julie to be exact. She had a pretty blue sparkling dress on and a pair of butterfly like wings that had different shades of blue. Julie had somehow got away but it didn't really matter since she didn't have her wand. Serena keeps with her all the time.

"Let me out this instance!" she yelled while hitting the jar with her fists.

"Ren, give me the jar," Serena commanded.

"Yes your highness," he hurried over to her. Ren was my parents' best and most trustworthy servant. I've known him for years now. Serena took the jar and examined the fairy.

"Leave my god-daughter and Shun alone," Julie demanded angrily, "You'll regret it when I get my wand back."

"You mean this wand?" Serena asked holding it in front of her face. She waved it and a small cloud appeared on top of our heads. A video was being played. There was a red-headed girl with beautiful wavy hair who was on her knees next to a bed crying. I recognized her as Alice, Shun's true love. I felt jealously burn in my blood.

"Stop messing with their lives. They were meant to be together," Julie begged heart-broken from seeing her god-daughter's state. A few years ago, we had stolen Julie's wand and captured her… I know it was wrong but I couldn't help it. Shun and I was supposed to be together! Serena had caused an accident to happen to Alice's father so she wouldn't be able to see Shun again. Then she had cast a spell in their drinks so they would forget each other… it seemed very simple at that time but things were a lot more complicated than I thought.

"Alice and Shun have already been apart for years now. Why do we still need the wand?" I asked.

"Look sweetie," Serena changed in the video in the clouds and an image of Alice and Shun dancing together was there.

"But… now?" I gasped.

"It's fate and we're going to change it," she smirked. I sighed relieved. At least she had a plan. I wasn't willing to lose a prince like Shun to any girl… even if it meant I had to manipulate him and hurt her…

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Once again, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been getting a lot of work lately. Um just so there's no confusion. Serena doesn't know about Sellon and Sellon doesn't know about Serena. Sellon's trying to keep Alice away and Serena's trying to keep Shun away so it's kind of like two different evil sides in one xD.

**Dan:** Confusing much…

**Me:** I know, my brain isn't working well xD too much homework. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review and comment =). Thanks for reading! =)


	4. To the Village They Go!

**Me: **I haven't updated for so long. I'm sorry but I've got a load of projects including one that involves cooking. Let's hope I don't burn the kitchen =P. Anyway, thanks so much for your patience and the reviews! =)

_**Tear Droplet: **_Thanks =) Yeah I'm going to try adding in the other characters. Well Runo and Dan's already in it xD and Marucho is the messenger in the first chapter =) but I'll see if I can put him in somewhere again =) Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Laura B: **_Well I'm really glad you're enjoying my story =) lol and yeah things will get better for them xD. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**AsianBunny: **_Lol yeah! Young Alice and Shun must have been cute =D I could imagine their chubby cheeks. Haha anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**dragon chick: **_Loll yeah they are cute =) I haven't checked AsianBunny's profile but thanks for telling me. I don't know if I have time to read it though because I'm behind on my reading of ShunxAlice stories xD and I gave a project due in about 2 weeks with a presentation but thanks for telling me =) and thanks for your review! =)

_**Hungryhippo1000: **_Yeah there is a Cinderella 3 =D I recommend watching it. The prince talks a lot more in that movie and the mice are as cute as the other two movies =) Lol and no I don't think we use LG. Aw thanks. I think the best way to improve is by writing more =) I started out terrible compared to some of the amazing writers on fanficiton and there's still so much I can learn from them =). Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl: **_Aw thanks =). I'm glad you like romantic stories. Yeah Ace does have a temper lol but I think it kind of suits him. I can imagine him get jealous if Mira were to ever date another boy xD. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**JennaRinslet11: **_Lol I like Aladdin too =) especially that song. Yeah I've been thinking of doing more Disney stuff like this since so many readers enjoy Disney including myself. I'm thinking of doing one for The Little Mermaid. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**SheepRainbow: **_Lol yup Julie's Alice's god-mother =) I thought Julie would make a good fairy xD. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel: **_Haha I'm guessing you're not a fan of them right now xD. Anyway,t hanks for your review! =)

_**NMS: **_I'm glad you like my story and thanks for your tips. I'm trying really hard not to get ahead of myself lol but it's torture haha xD. I'll try to find time to reread my work too and fix my accidental spelling mistakes. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Beta5200: **_Thanks =) I'm glad you like this story. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Light-Sakura: **_Thanks, I'm glad you like the twist =) Yeah I feel bad for Joe too. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Xxsunofthecloudsxx: **_Umm… I don't know how many chapters this story has or when I'll finish it. Sorry but I probably can't make the chapter any longer than it is. I have a ton of homework and projects. Sorry about that. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Freakaholic: **_Aw thanks. Sorry about not updating earlier, I was very busy. I'll try updating earlier next time =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**IDrinkLotsaEarlGrey: **_I'm glad you liked it =) Thanks for your review! =)

Me: Aw you readers are so amazing!

Shun: If you think so, just start the story.

Me: Okay fine. I can't believe I'm listening to him but it's been too long since I've got a chapter up. Here's the recap and enjoy the story! =)

_Shun takes Alice home but on the way, they stop at an old bar where people who were too poor to afford dresses for the ball were having a party._

_Joe tells Sellon about Alice being with the Prince (Alice doesn't know he's the prince)_

_Serena, Jesse, Ren and Fabia had captured Fairy Godmother Julie and has her wand as well._

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR CINDERELLA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

I sighed as I poured the whole bucket of water on to floor of the kitchen. I was back in my work clothes and yesterday felt like a dream. I had my hair tied in a pony tail and an apron tired comfortably around my waist. I knelt down on the cold tiles and started to scrub the floor. It was already clean and I could see my reflection in it but Sellon wasn't satisfied. Who was I to complain? I had the best night yesterday since my father passed away. I started to hum the tune of the song we had danced to. I didn't get to see many boys so I couldn't say that he was the most polite and handsome boy I have met. I couldn't help but think his touch was familiar… and whenever I thought of Shun's touch, this boy appeared in my mind. Shun would make me feel comfortable and safe especially when he wrapped his arms around me… I remembered we used to watch the sunset… but I still couldn't remember his face… no matter how much I tried.

"Ow!" I heard someone shout and I immediately stopped humming. I turned my head to find Chris on the floor in the middle of a puddle of wet soapy water.

"Chris, I'm so sorry," I apologized as I got up to help her. I offered her a hand but she didn't take it.

"Ew, I don't want to touch your filthy hands," she complained and got up by herself. I gasped when I saw her holding a familiar book.

"Where did you get that?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"On the table," she answered bluntly and opened it. I quickly closed it and took it back. This was my journal… all my feelings and secrets were in them. It was a beautiful dark brown book bounded together with ribbon. My father had given this to me. I must have left it on the table earlier today…

"I'm sorry but it's mine," I bit my lip nervously.

"Hmm… must be important," she smirked holding her hand out. I knew that if I didn't give it to her, I was in a lot of trouble… but there was no way I was going to let her read it.

"I-I…" I stammered thinking of an excuse when Soon walked in too. I hugged my journal close to my chest. If they read it, they would surely take advantage of me somehow.

"What's going on?" Soon asked confused. Even though Soon was the mature and calm one, she could sometimes get rough especially when she argues with Chris.

"Our _sister_ here has something she won't show us," Chris explained with a smirk. Soon turned to look at me and her gaze locked on to my journal. I was going to make a run for it and hide my journal but as soon as I turned around, Chris had pulled my pony tail. I took one hand off the book to free my hair when Soon grabbed my book and started to tug it from my hand.

"Let go!" Soon glared. I gripped on to my journal tighter. I felt someone pulling on my other arm. Chris was attempting to help Soon but I wasn't willing to let go.

"What is going on?" Sellon shouted. I felt the book slip from my fingers.

"No," I begged defeated. I freed my right arm from Chris and reached for my journal but Soon had it just out of my reach. Sellon approached us and took my journal from Soon. Chris let go of me and stood there unsure of my next move (A/N: In the first Cinderella movie, the two step-sisters ruin Cinderella's dress for the ball and they started to rip it because they claimed the necklace and fabric was theirs. This is kind of like that but it's not a dress, it's her journal).

"Mother, she wouldn't give it to me!" Chris exclaimed.

"Mother, you should punish her!" Soon added.

"Quiet girls! Alice, I want you to come to my room this instance!" she demanded and left the kitchen. I heard Chris and Soon snicker as I followed Sellon. I bit my lip again knowing that I was in deep trouble… especially when she reads my journal… I followed her up the stairs, through the long hallway and into her room. It was dark and gloomy looking.

"Close the door," she commanded.

"Yes step-mother," I closed the door behind me and stood there patiently. The room gave me goosebumps and made me very nervous.

"You are to give what your step-sisters want," she stated sternly.

"But I…"

"Do you understand?" she asked interrupting me.

"Yes step-mother," I replied as I looked down at my feet.

"You will look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you," she pulled my chin up so our eyes met. Then she did something I did not expect. She handed my journal back to me… I almost let out a gasp, "You are to do double the amount of chores today."

"Thank you so much…" I whispered happily. I was shocked… I couldn't believe it. She gave my journal back to me.

"What are you doing still standing here? Go," she dismissed me and I made a quick bow before leaving. I closed the door behind me and found my two step-sisters gasp.

"She gave it back to you?" Chris asked as surprised as I was.

"Mother, why?" Soon questioned as they both ran into the room. I sighed happily and then made my way to my room. I quickly placed my journal back into my desk and then went to kitchen. The tiles were still wet and slippery. It was fine though. I could clean them three times if I needed to. I was so glad my journal was safe again. I kneeled and continued to scrub the floor.

"Psh… Alice," I heard someone whisper. I got off the floor and dust the dirt off of my dress. I looked out the window and found my best friend standing outside. She had another beautiful dress on under her soft cape.

"Runo!" I exclaimed. That was a bad choice… I quickly looked around to see if anyone was there. Then I grabbed the wooden bucket, "Runo, I'll be right out."

**Runo's P.O.V.**

Wow… she sure looked happy today… I loved her smile but it was unusual… especially when she was scrubbing the floor. I looked up to the sky and saw it grow dark as the clouds thickened. A blizzard was going to hit soon.

"Runo, I am so happy to see you! How was the ball? Did you get to dance with your knight? Did you see the prince?" she bombarded me with questions while she hugged me. We let go of each other and my smile grew as I started to tell her about Sir Dan.

"He's cute but he's such an idiot sometimes. I honestly don't know what I see in… anyway back to the point. We danced all night together! I didn't know where the prince went but I did meet him. He was with the princess of umm… Neathia I think…" I thought as I tried to remember.

"So… when's your next date with your knight in shining armor," she giggled softly at my expression.

"Okay first of all, he's no knight in shining armor… he's more like a knight in food-stain armor," I laughed before continuing, "Secondly, he said he'll be busy training for the pass few days."

"Oh alright," she smiled sweetly. I felt bad for her. Alice was the sweetest and nicest girl in the whole wide world! She definitely deserves a knight of her own. Too bad Sellon would never let her… hmm… maybe if I…

"Alice, how badly do you want to leave the house?" I asked her.

"Really badly, but you already know that," she pointed out. I gave her a huge smile before lifting myself on to the window sill of the kitchen.

"Runo… I don't think that's a good idea…" she said nervously. I ignored her and reached for a basket of bread on the wooden table which luckily, was right beside the window. I threw the basket as far as I could (A/N: In one of the Cinderella movies, I think the second. Anastasia throws bread out of the window because she wanted to leave the house so she could go see the baker she had a crush on =))

"Step-mother! We're out of bread! I'm taking Alice to the market!" I yelled.

"Runo!" Alice stared at me in shock. I jumped off the window and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go!" I laughed.

"I am going to be in so much trouble…" she sighed but then joined my laughter. We ran across the soft white snow until we thought we were far enough away from the house.

_At the Palace…_

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Your highness, do you want me to paint the wall blue or green?"

"Your highness, should we use birch wood or spruce wood?"

"Your highness, do we use the big light or the huge one?"

"It doesn't matter!" I nearly screamed as they all crowded around me. The room went silent for a few seconds. Ace wanted to use the old attic for something else instead of dust. We haven't used it for years! Everything up there was old and broken… I was apparently in charge of redecorating. He said it would teach me how to be more responsible… it was a pain! Everyone asked for my opinion on what to do.

"But your highness…" everyone started in unison.

"Alright fine. Let's use green paint, birch wood and the big light," I sighed. They nodded and got right to work.

"Would you like something to drink your highness?" Chan asked.

"No thanks," I replied before leaning against the wall. Chan was the only one who didn't get on my nerves around here. _Knock, knock._

"Come in," I called from where I was standing. A yellow headed boy stuck his head up from the wooden door that was on the floor.

"Your highness, Princess Fabia would like to see you in the garden," Marucho stated.

"Thanks Marucho. Could you tell her I'm busy right now?" I asked.

"Your highness, I told her that but she insisted that you see her," he said nervously.

"I'll be right back. Chan, Marucho, please watch this chaos while I'm gone," I sighed as they both nodded. I pulled the wooden door open and made my way down the ladder and to the hall. Then I started to walk towards the garden. For some reason, my mind immediately started thinking about the girl I saw yesterday. I couldn't get the fact that she reminded me of Alice out of my head. Her gentle touch and sweet voice… it didn't matter. It wasn't like I was going to see her again… but I would definitely like to find out where Alice went. It was true that I missed her a lot. She was like an angel… but why couldn't I remember how she looked?

"Shun, you came!" Fabia grinned. I didn't realize that I had reached the garden. It was freezing. Why was she out here? Fabia was sitting on the swing but got off when she saw me. She slid her arms around my neck and then hugged me. I stood their uncomfortably.

"Um… sorry," I apologized as I took her arms off of me.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Uh… nothing… I just have a cold and I don't want to make you sick," I lied and then pretended to cough.

"Oh… alright then, let's go back inside then…" she said disappointedly. I followed her back into the palace. We started to walk side by side. She would bump into me 'accidentally' and our hands would brush. I took my hand away and scratched my head nervously.

"Uh… so what did you want to see me about?" I asked.

"Oh umm… well I was wondering if you could take me out of the palace. I kind of want to have a look around Vestroia... um to get used to the weather," she smiled innocently. I knew that wasn't the real reason why she wanted to go… not that I'm bragging or anything, but she probably wanted to spend some time with me. I guess it might be a good thing. There's a chance I might see the girl again.

"Sure," I decided.

"Okay, then how about we go in the afternoon?" she grinned.

"Okay, I need to go back and finish up with the attic," I dismissed myself and then bowed politely before leaving. Hmm… a day with Fabia. I wonder how this will turn out.

**Fabia's P.O.V.**

I have a date with Shun! I could feel myself blushing. Serena wanted me to look for Alice so why not spend time with Shun too? I'm killing two birds with one stone (A/N: Incase any of you didn't know, this is just an expression. =) So no birds actually died). Besides, Serena didn't mention anything about not bringing Shun along. I was so excited! I hurried back to my room to find a nice dress to wear.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> So what did you all think? =)

**Alice: **Runo, you wasted bread.

**Runo: **Well I wouldn't have to if it weren't for Sellon.

**Sellon:** Don't blame me, I wouldn't have to keep Alice in the house if it weren't for Marshmellows.

**Me: **Well… fine… it's my fault xD. Anyway, thanks so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and comment and I'll update as soon as possible! See you soon! =)


	5. The Blizzard

**Me: **Sorry guys, it's been so long since I've updated but I am back! I've finished my exams two weeks ago but I needed a rest and get into my writing mood again =). Sorry for the long wait and thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! =)

_**Eyes for Vova only: **_Don't worry about it =) it's been a while since I've updated and thanks =). Yeah Runo's being bad now. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Laura B: **_Sellon and Serena aren't working together, they just happen to have the same idea. Yeah Fabia should have taken him somewhere else xD but she also needed to keep an eye on Alice… which you will find out how that turned out in this chapter =D Thanks for understanding. That's so cool! You take art, play cricket and go to art academy? =D I have band at school and it's a pain before we have concerts because we have to prepare on top of exams and stuff. Anyway, I better stop talking xD. Thanks for your review! =)

_**JennaRinslet11: **_Thanks for your suggestion =D I was thinking of doing The Little Mermaid next after this one. I haven't watched the Princess and the Frog sorry but I have watched Rapunzel and Mulan! =) I think a Mulan would be fun to write! =D Thanks for your suggestion and your review! =)

_**Cream-Pie13: **_Haha oops, I wasn't trying to make Fabia evil lol but I guess that didn't work very well xD. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**SheepRainbow: **_Lol! xD Yeah, but I think it's kind of cute that Shun feels uncomfortable lol I don't know why. I guess it kind of shows that he's shy but Shun isn't really… he's just quiet. Anyway, sorry, I'm blabbering xD Thanks for your review! =)

_**Jazzmonkey: **_Every girl has there sweet side =D I'm glad you like Runo in this story. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Light-Sakura: **_Yeah =) sometimes I want to be her. I feel like the brawlers are so lucky! They are such good friends and they get to do all these cool things =D. Yeah, I don't think her plan will work well either =P. Thanks for your review! =)

_**:**_ That's a very good idea! =D I didn't even think of that. Yeah I didn't yell at the movie because of that too. I feel kind of bad for Anastasia. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**JazzGirl123: **_I'm glad you like this story =). I love Cinderella too so I decided to do this =) actually, I love a lot of Disney Princess movies for some reason. I guess it's because of their happy ending =). Thanks for your reviews! =)

_**Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl: **_Haha yeah =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**shadowwing1994: **_I like Beauty and the Beast too! =D Yeah, I miss everyone too. It's been so long. I know how you feel even though I'm not in college =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**Sweetpeace11: **_Aww thank you =) that means a lot to me. Thanks for your review! =)

**Me: **I honestly can't thank all of you enough. Thanks so much for your support! I am sorry about not updating earlier again.

**Dan:** *yawn

**Runo:** Wake up! *hits him on head

**Dan:** What was that for? *sniffs air, smells food and leaves the room

**Runo:** He's annoying and stupid *sigh

**Me:** Awww you know you like him =D

**Runo:** *glare

**Me:** Umm… anyway, I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter! =D Here's a little recap:

_Chris, Soon and Alice were fighting over Alice's journal._

_Sellon gave the journal back to Alice._

_Runo throws bread out the window as an excuse to take Alice into the village._

_Fabia asks Shun to go to the village with her._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR CINDERELLA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sellon's P.O.V.<strong>

"Alice! You come back here this instance!" I shouted but when I got to the kitchen, she was already gone. That stupid girl was making my life harder than it had to be. What if she sees the prince? Then again… why would the prince be outside at this time of day? I shook the thought of Alice and the Shun out of my head. I had stopped her from seeing him years ago. I'm sure she didn't remember a thing. Besides, I was going to get the prince to somehow marry Chris or Soon. Then we'll be rich and we could get away from this filthy house and the stupid girl. Hmm… maybe we could arrest her if we were royalty and ban her from the land. I smirked as I left the kitchen.

"Mother, what are you smiling about?" Chris stared at me with a puzzled look, "You almost never smile…"

"Be quiet Chris. Go do some work," I ordered. She nodded and then left hurriedly. She knew better than to disobey me. I looked behind me to make sure she had left. Then I quietly took the stairs down to Alice's room. Her room had a bit of light filtering in from a small window. I didn't have to light a candle to see so I started to look for her journal. I smirked. The first place I looked was where it was. I took it out of her desk and flipped to yesterday.

"Today was the best day of my life (not counting the days before my father passed away). It was worth getting locked in the closet the night before…" I read aloud. Hmm… so Joe was telling the truth, not that I didn't believe him. After all, he would do anything for Chan. This journal was going to be useful. I placed it back exactly the way it was before and then left her room with no evidence that I was there. I made a mental note to come back later.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Runo, this tastes so good!" I exclaimed as I bit into the warm bread. She laughed and smiled proudly.

"Wasn't it a good idea to come out?" she grinned.

"I'm in deep trouble…" I sighed.

"Who cares? It's just this one time," she pointed out. I nodded and we continued to walk through the village marketplace. There were so many things! Everyone looked so happy while they worked. Children were throwing snowballs at each other and building snowmen. I looked up at the sky and saw thick dark clouds.

"Uh-oh… the weather doesn't look too good…" I said worriedly. It was getting colder too, "Maybe we should go back."

"Aw but you don't get to come out a lot. Just stay a while longer, please," Runo begged.

"Alright," I sighed defeated, "I guess a bit more fresh air won't hurt."

"Great! Let's go eat!" she grinned.

"Runo, we just ate," I laughed at her expression as she pulled me through the village.

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss this meal!" she smiled when we stopped in front of a restaurant. Runo stood next to me and waited until I figured out where we were. I looked at the familiar frame, the heavy door and the sign. Then it finally hit me.

"It's still here?" I asked excited. This was the restaurant where Runo and I first met. It was also our favourite place to eat. I haven't been here for years… not since my father passed away.

"Yeah and the food still tastes as amazing," she pushed the door open and I peeked inside. It looked exactly the same. The same paintings hung on the walls and the tables were set in the same places. I felt like I was travelling back in time.

"Hey Runo!" a boy greeted and then he noticed me behind her. He gasped in shocked and I was enveloped in a hug.

"Hi Baron, it's good to see you again," I laughed and hugged him back. Baron's father owned the restaurant and he would help him whenever he wasn't busy. He told us that he enjoyed working here.

"How did you get out of the house?" he asked. I glanced at Runo and she smiled innocently. Baron laughed and then said, "Nevermind."

"So, what's today's special?" Runo questioned as we took a seat at the table we met.

"Chicken soup," he grinned. He knew it was our favourite.

"I'll have that please," Runo and I ordered in unison. He smiled knowingly and went to the kitchen. Runo and talked nonstop until I remembered something.

"I need to buy bread!" I exclaimed in the middle of my sentence.

"What…?" she asked confused.

"You threw the basket of bread out," I said remembering.

"Right…" she scratched the back of her head and gave an embarrassed laugh.

"I'll be right back," I told her and then left the restaurant. I rushed to Joe's bakery. The wind had picked up and I knew a blizzard was coming. I had to hurry. I didn't want Runo to worry about me. I decided to run faster and just when I did, I collided into someone. He caught me before I fell on to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized staring at my feet.

"It's fine," his familiar voice caused me to look up at him.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Fabia as we stepped outside of the palace. I was surprised Ace let me out. It was probably because Fabia was here and he wanted us to spend some quality time together. She wasn't a bad girl; I just didn't have any interest in her. All I could think about was Alice… and when I thought of her, I thought of that girl. It wasn't like I liked the girl or anything either. I just wanted to know who she was. Her touch reminded me of Alice's too much… it only made me miss Alice even more.

"Where do you want to take me?" she smiled and wrapped her arm around my arm. She snuggled into it and I had an urge to move away but I didn't.

"Then how about we just walk around? We have to get back soon anyway. The sky's darkening," I noticed. She nodded. The village was quiet since everyone was inside hiding from an incoming snowstorm.

"Oh, I just remembered! My birthday is next week. Do you think maybe… we could hold another ball?" she asked nervously while staring at her feet.

"Sure," I answered simply. She stared at me wide-eyed.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yeah," I nodded and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Who knew something as simple as that could make a girl this happy? I stood there until she let go and she gave me an apologetic look before we continued walking again.

"Um sorry about that," she blushed.

"It's fine," I said. Then a long silence followed. It gave me time to relax and enjoy the freedom I had while it lasted. There were too many things to do at the castle and now Fabia's birthday party was added to my list. She started to talk about the decorations and the theme. I nodded once in a while to show her I was listening. She said she wanted the theme to be 'A Night Under the Stars'. I didn't know how we were going to pull it off.

"I better go see if the bakery makes star shaped cookies!" she smiled excitedly, "I'll be right back. Oh and invite everyone that lives in the kingdom."

"Sure," I nodded as she ran off towards the bakery. Just when I turned around, a felt someone collide into me. Whoever she was, she was in a rush. She nearly pushed me over but I was able to hold my ground and caught her before she fell over.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"It's fine," I replied when I realized who it was. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I seem to be always crashing into you," she laughed and I couldn't help but smile. A gust of wind blew and she stopped laughing, "I better hurry or I'm going to be stuck in the blizzard."

"Right…" I said as snow began to fall. They were huge fluffy kinds that stick together and would pile up quickly.

"Uh-oh…" she sighed.

"How about we get out of the snow first and then decided what to do," I suggested.

"Sure. How about that barn over there?" she pointed to a barn that was slightly hidden in the forest, a few metres away from us. I knew it was abandoned because Alice and I used to hang out there when we didn't want our parents to find us. Funny how she chose that place out of all the other choices we had. I nodded and we both hurried. It was getting windier and the snow blown on to my face hurt. When we got there, I slammed the door shut and closed the latch while she went to close any open windows. The barn looked the same as before… the hay was piled in one corner and all the stalls for the horses were empty. There was nothing left but hay. It was going to get darker in here really soon so I took the oil lamp on the hook that I left it on years ago and lighted it with some matches Alice and I had hidden under the hay. By the time the girl closed all the windows, it was very dark. I sat on top of some hay and she joined me.

"I'm in so much trouble," she said gloomily. She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them close to her chest.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"It's kind of a long story… you know how when you do something wrong and you do it again, it kind of makes it worse?" she questioned.

"Yeah," I laughed. I couldn't help it. She sounded like she was five and a lot like Alice too. It felt so easy to talk to her. Usually, people had to force me to talk but it came so naturally with her. I found myself asking her questions… something I wouldn't have done with anyone… except for Alice, "So, you want to tell me your story?"

"Well… how do I know I can trust you? What if you were someone sent by my step-mother to test me… I bumped into you twice… the only two times I've been out here since… umm… never mind," she blushed with embarrassment.

"You have a step-mother and I'm guessing she doesn't like you going outside," I smirked.

"I guess I kind of told you…" she smiled and then broke into giggles, "I always do that…"

"Do what?" I asked.

"You know... tell a complete stranger everything. I guess it's because I don't talk to many people," she sighed and started to play with the hay. I watched her for a while before I stared up at the wooden roof. I slid my hands behind my head and stared at it thinking of Alice and the time we spent together here. I heard some shuffling and a few seconds later, the girl lied down beside me. We didn't say anything for a long time until I decided that it was time for me to say something.

"How's your life?" she questioned suddenly. I tilted my head to face her and she did the same. She smiled in encouragement. I didn't want to tell her I was the prince. I liked how she acted as if I was a normal villager. I didn't want that to change.

"Well like yours I guess. I wasn't exactly allowed to come out here by myself… I came with a friend," I answered.

"Really? Where is she?" she asked. Where was Fabia? I had completely forgotten about her!

"Um… hopefully at the bakery," I sighed. There was no point of worrying about it. The blizzard was still going on and it had gotten worse. I could hear the wind blow from inside the barn. I sat up at the same time she did and placed my hand on top of hers accidentally… her hand was warm… familiar. I didn't want to pull my hand away. I looked up at her face. She was staring at me with her soft chocolate brown eyes. They were so familiar… she pulled her hand away and all the warmth I felt left my body.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's alright… I crashed into you twice so you accidentally pressing on to my hand is nothing compared to that," she smiled. I felt relief flow through my body at the fact that she wasn't angry or nervous. I gave her a small smile before a long silence fell between us.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> What did you guys think? =)

**Alice:** Wow, Shun was being nice…

**Shun:** Hey! I'm nice… most of the time.

**Runo:** Most of the time? More like sometimes.

**Dan:** Nearly never works too.

**Shun:** You guys are so supportive…

**Me:** Sarcasm eh? I learned that apparently Canadians say 'eh' a lot. Is that true? xD I'm Canadian but I don't realize it… lol xD. Anyway, thanks so much for reading! Please review and comment! =) I'll try updating sooner! Thanks so much and I'll see you soon! =)


	6. Plans

**Me: **Hiiiiiii! I'm back =) I've finally found some time to update! Sorry for the late update, I've got homework and school and essays for English =(. Anyway, I hope you guys are all doing fine =) and thanks for reviewing! =) (If I missed anyone, sorry)

_**JazzGirl123: **_Oh okay =) Thanks for telling me. I wasn't sure who it was xD. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Hungryhippo1000: **_Aw =( I hope you're having better days now =) I'm glad my story helped =D. I like science, well sometimes. It depends I guess =). Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Laura B: **_Lol now that you mention it, I forgot about the bread haha xD. I'm sure Alice did too =P. I play flute =) Cricket seems fun but I've never tried it before. Is it hard to play? Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**JennaRinslet11: **_Oh so that's the princess and the frog! No wonder I saw two frogs in the trailer lol xD. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**SheepRainbow: **_Sigh stereotypes… but I do say it sometimes xD lol. Yeah I'm trying to not make Fabia hateful =). I want to go to the Netherlands! =D oh did you know you guys send us tulips each year and they're planted in Ottawa? It's so pretty, thank you =). Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**Guest : **_lol it does? I'll try to avoid it =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**shadowwing1994: **_Sorry for the late update. I know it sometimes gets confusing when I don't update earlier. Shun remembers Alice but he still doesn't know the girl he's with is Alice =). Sorry for the confusion. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Guest: **_Thanks for the suggestion! =) And thanks for your review! =)

_**Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl: **_Hehe yeah, he's shy =P. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Eyes for Vova only: **_I'm glad you like it =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**Pooch2010: **_Aw thank you =). I'm happy you're enjoying it. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Bunnytea: **_lol xD Thanks for your review! =)

**Me:** I better get on with the story because I have tons of work to do!

**Dan:** You always have work -_-

**Marucho:** We all do… you just don't do it

**Me:** He's lazy =P. Anyway, here's a recap:

_Runo took Alice out of the house and Alice realizes she needs to buy more bread._

_Shun and Fabia had left the castle and were separated when Fabia went to the bakery._

_Shun and Alice sees each other before a blizzard starts and decides to hide in a barn._

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR CINDERELLA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fabia's P.O.V.<strong>

"Oh no, it's snowing hard outside," I sighed as Joe, the baker, packed up a bunch of star-shaped cookies for me.

"Here you go, your highness," he bowed and handed them to me. I thanked him and paid for it. I looked out the window, deciding whether or not I should go look for Shun.

"Your highness, you're welcome to stay until the blizzard ends," Joe offered.

"That would be a good idea, thanks," I smiled while he got a chair for me. I tapped my finger on the table next to me, thinking about my party. It was going to be absolutely amazing! I would be able to dance with Shun all night. We're going to get lost in each other's eyes… and then we'll kiss… and…

"Sorry to bother you your highness, but I have um… a question," Joe interrupted my thoughts. I turned my attention to him and nodded for him to continue, "There's a servant named Chan. Do you know her your highness?"

"Hmm… Chan… I think she's the prince's main servant. Why do you ask?" I questioned him back curious. How did he know Chan? I smiled as his cheeks flushed red.

"Um… we were friends, that's all. Sorry your highness, I have to go prepare more bread," he excused himself shyly and then ran through the door that led to the back of his bakery. I couldn't help grinning. I wondered what had happened between those two… I made a mental note to ask Chan later. I sighed and placed my cheek on my hand and my elbow on the table. Staring at the falling snow caused me to daydream. I slowly dozed off into a delightful dream.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

The early morning light slipped through the barn cracks and woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and realized that I had been sleeping on his chest. He was still asleep… he was too familiar. When he touched my hand last night, I wanted to let him but I couldn't. His hand had felt so warm and perfect on top of mine… too perfect, almost like Shun's. I didn't even want to think about being in any kind of relationship with him, whether it would be friends or something else. What if I never see him again like I never see Shun anymore? I sat next to him and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. I hesitated before touching his cheek with my hand. Sudden warmth filled my body. Something I hadn't felt for a long time. I closed my eyes and caressed his cheek until I felt a hand on top of mine.

"Good morning," he greeted without letting go of my hand and sat up.

"Hi… sorry," I apologized and wanted to slip my hand away from his but he wouldn't let go. The warm feeling I was getting was making my mind go fuzzy.

"It's fine…" he got up and helped me up as well.

"I guess we all get those awkward moments…" I laughed trying to loosen up. He gave me a small smile before going to the barn doors. He released my hand and tried pushing on the door.

"It's stuck, just like I thought," he sighed.

"It must have frozen overnight. I'm going to go find some matches," I suggested but before I could go, he had kicked the door and it swung open, "Um good thing no one was on the other side…"

"Well if someone was there, I would have sensed them," he stated absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. Shun was able to do that too. He said it was some ninja thing… maybe this guy was too. I still didn't know his name but I found no need to anymore. It was better if I didn't know who he was.

"Nevermind…" he replied. I decided to just let it go.

"I better go now… my step-mother's not going to be happy and my friend's probably worried about me. She can go kind of crazy sometimes," I smiled.

"I better go too," he took my hand in his once more and kissed it gently, "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know… could be never," I smiled sadly. He was so much like Shun… a person who never spoke much but I'm glad he's opening up to me. I guess it's easier when we don't really know each other.

"Maybe you could sneak out one last time? There's going to be a party at the castle celebrating Princess Fabia's birthday. Would you please go with me?" he asked.

"I probably can't… besides, I've got nothing to wear," I explained hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way. I really wanted to go with him but where was I going to find a dress? What about sneaking out?

"I'll take care of it. Just meet me in the palace garden. I'll wait all night if I have to. I have to go now. I'll see you soon," he instructed before bolting off.

"But… wait," I called but it was too late. He had already left. I stood in front of the barn feeling alone once more as more snow began to fall.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I was going to be dead when I get back to the castle… Ace was going to kill me. I could hear his voice already. Hopefully Mira would understand… but what was I going to tell her? I looked up at my bedroom window from outside. I decided to climb the vine instead of going through the front door to buy myself some time. I climbed on to the window sill and jumped inside.

"Your highness, where have you been?" Chan asked surprised at my entrance. She was changing my bed sheets and had nearly knocked over my candle. Luckily, it wasn't lit. I looked at the bedside table and realized the flower was missing.

"Chan, where's the flower?" I asked ignoring her question. I started to search in my drawer when she handed it to me.

"I placed it in the higher section of you wardrobe for safe keeping. Sorry your highness," she bowed and I thanked her. I placed it back in its original place while Chan watched me curiously, "Your highness, if you don't mind me asking, who gave it to you?"

"I don't know…" I replied truthfully. She looked puzzled before dismissing herself and leaving my room. I sat on my bed staring at the flower for a while, reliving what had happened last night until a loud bang was heard on my door.

"Buddy! Where have you been?!" Dan yelled banging the door some more. I opened the door and he stepped inside glaring at me.

"Nice to see you too," I chuckled at his red face. In all honesty, I was too happy to be annoyed of Dan. The girl had made me happy, the way Alice had.

"Shun, do you know how much trouble you're in?! Your dad is insanely angry at you!" Dan yelled as he threw himself on to my bed.

"When did you care about these things?" I laughed while closing the door.

"I'm being serious Shun," Dan said sternly. I hadn't seen him this serious before so I stopped laughing. I leaned with my back against the door and my arms crossed, waiting for him to continue, "When your dad and mom saw Fabia come home by herself, they were angry at you and now they're worried. You should go see them."

"I'll go talk to them," I sighed. I wanted some time alone but that would have to wait.

"I'll come with you buddy," Dan offered. I nodded and we both left my room.

**Fabia's P.O.V.**

What was I going to tell Serena? I was supposed to look for Alice but now that she knows Shun went with me… I sighed. I was in a load of trouble. She didn't ask me to explain myself yesterday when I returned but I knew it was only because she didn't want to deal with me that late at night. All I wanted was to spend time with Shun which didn't happen. Wasn't that already punishment?

"Why the long face?" someone asked. I turned around and found Ren walking towards me.

"That's none of your business," I replied before I continued walking to my mother's room. I could hear his footsteps behind me. What did he want? Sure I've known him for a long time, but we've never talked much before. Why is he talking to me now? I ignored him and went to my mother's room. I knocked, hesitating first.

"Come in," Serena called from inside. I pushed open the door and stuck my head in. I smiled innocently and entered with Ren behind me. The room was lightened by the sunlight through the window. It was one of the guests rooms that Ace and Mira had lend us. We didn't bring much with us except for dresses so the room was nearly empty except for the bed and the bedside table.

"Hi mom…" I greeted nervously.

"I'm not going to yell because we can't change what had happened," Serena sighed as she took out the wand that she had stolen from Julie. She waved it and fairy dust started to swirl around the room. A cloud appeared above us and I saw what had happened last night. How did he find her? Out of the days she could have snuck out, she chose yesterday.

"Does he know who she is?" I asked frantically.

"You're lucky she doesn't know, but she is coming to your birthday party. Don't worry though. I'll take care of her," Serena smirked before walking towards the door. She stopped and signaled for Ren to follow her. Then they left together. I wasn't sure whether to be worried or not. I'm glad that Alice will be taken care of but will Shun try to find her and ignore me? I sighed as I sat on her bed. What did she have that I didn't?

**Ren's P.O.V.**

I followed the Queen obediently. What was she going to do to the girl? In all honesty, I didn't care as long as Fabia was happy. I've been working for them for years but she never seemed to notice me much. Serena stopped and entered one of the many rooms in the hall. The door creaked when she opened it. I followed her inside the dark room. Then I noticed a small source of light. It was the fairy, Julie. So this was where she kept her…

"Ren close the door behind you," she ordered and I did, my eyes never leaving Julie. She looked tired but restless; her fists were continually banging on the glass container, trying to break free. Serena took out a necklace from her pocket. It had a heart shaped ruby dangling from it.

"I'm not helping you with any of your schemes," Julie said angrily.

"Well, you won't have a choice. Teach me how to duplicate this necklace now," Serena demanded.

"What are you planning to do with it?" Julie questioned. She was careful with her words, not wanting to give any important information by mistake.

"That's none of your concern. Tell me or else," Serena threatened. Julie bit her lip but she never lost eye contact with her. Serena waved her wand and the cloud reappeared. I gasped when I saw Alice crying on the ground with scratches and bruises all over her. Her clothes were ripped and she was shivering. I knew that it was just an illusion that Serena created but it still seemed so real.

"Fine, just don't hurt my god-daughter please," Julie begged. She also knew it was an illusion but she didn't want to risk it. Not wanting me to hear, she whispered the words in Serena's ears through the glass. Serena smirked and waved her wand. A second later, there were two identical necklaces.

"Ren, come with me," Serena ordered and I followed her out of the room. I wish I hadn't looked back because the worried look on Julie's face made me sick. What was Serena up to? Once we were outside she handed me the duplicate.

"What do you want me to do with this your highness?" I asked.

"We're going to get rid of Alice once and for all. Give this letter, along with the necklace to Joe. Sellon won't take it from you. She's not the kind to trust strangers. Tell Joe it's urgent and he needs to deliver it to Sellon as soon as possible and that it's an order from Queen Serena,"

"Yes your highness" I nodded and then immediately left the palace. I knew who Joe was and where he was. Rumours had been going around about Chan and Joe and how they used to be lovers. I thought it was pathetic. Once she's in the palace, there's no leaving the palace. Besides, it's not like Joe's going to wait for her forever. He's probably going to find someone better, move on and forget about her. My fists tightened up and I started to run, letting go of my anger. Why did Fabia like Shun? Why did she have to see that photo of him? Everything was fine before then. We used to hang out and play together… now we're like strangers. She doesn't notice me at all… yet here I am, trying to help her get together with Shun. The stupidity…

"Sorry the bakery hasn't opened yet," Joe called from behind the cash register. There was a long table where he was rolling some dough.

"It's urgent," I walked towards him and he wiped his flour-covered hands on a cloth. I handed him the letter and the necklace. Then I explained everything to him. His hands were shaking but he nodded, letting me know that he understood.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry for the long wait. I really have to get going so I'm going to end it here. Please review and comment! Thanks for reading! See you soon! =)


End file.
